


A Sticky Business

by FiliKiliThorinForever



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dis encourages it, Fili and Kili are Ones, Fili is the trouble maker when they're younger, Fill for the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange, No one shall touch Fili's gifts for Kili!, Pranks, Teenage shenanagins, light hearted fic, they just don't know it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/pseuds/FiliKiliThorinForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for prompt #12 of the Summer Fandom Raffle Exchange - "I've got a bad feeling about this."</p><p>You should never, EVER, mess with Fili's gifts to Kili. If you do, there's hell to pay.<br/>Punishment must be given because that's what Balin taught him. </p><p>...They might just come to regret that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLilarosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLilarosa/gifts), [cybersuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybersuzy/gifts).
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Eine klebrige Sache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886244) by [Chelidona_Deutsch (Hobbity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/Chelidona_Deutsch)



> As many of you are aware, light hearted fic's aren't my strong point nor are they a common occurrence so I thought I'd give it a shot. Let me know what you think!
> 
> "You can't learn if you don't try, and you can't improve if you don't know."

* * *

 

“Uh Fee?”

Fíli ignored his cousin’s call as he crawled through the rafters of the barn, picking his way between the wooden beams and hay bales carefully.

“Fíli?”

He rolled his eyes at Gimli’s voice and turned to the right, making a detour from his goal to head towards the railing and he poked his head out, looking every bit the regal prince Thorin had trained him to be despite the bits of straw caught in his hair and the smudges of dirt on his face and clothes as he looked down highly unimpressed at the group of dwarflings gathered around the ladder.

He huffed when said dwarflings eyes all widened innocently as they peered up at him. “What Gimli? I told you to be on look out.”

“Yeah but -” the redhead blustered and Fíli rolled his eyes, again, (he was certain they'd be rolling by themselves come sundown if Gimli didn't do as he was told) as he withdrew and continued to crawl along, staying near the edge should he need to talk to the three again. Which knowing Gimli would be soon.

“But why are we here again? Isn’t this going to get you in trouble?”

Fíli suddenly popped out from between several hay bales setting the three below giggling at how ridiculous the blond dwarfling looked. He stuck his hands on his hips, having perfected the technique from Dis as he frowned down at his brother, cousin and friend.

“Gimli,” he said curtly, hoping that this third time of explaining what he was doing would also be the final time. “Thorin, Dwalin and Balin have wronged both me and Kíli,” he informed his cousin with as much authority as a twenty-five year old could muster. “And because of this they all must pay the price as is the dwarvish way. Thorin told Kíli that he needed to stop coughing so loudly that he sounded like a rooster because he was trying to enjoy his pipe, Balin said that I should pay more attention to my studies of stuffy headed dwarves that nobody remembers than my brother, and do you know what Dwalin did Gimli?”

“I know what -”

“He ate the raspberry muffins that _I_ made for Kíli because Kee is sick.” His little brother who was standing beside Gimli with a look of awe and love on his face for his older brother coughed wetly as though on cue. “He took them Gimli _without even asking_!”

Ori, who hadn’t yet heard the story as he’d walked in when Fíli was plotting his revenge quite by accident gasped in horror. _Nobody_ touched anything Fíli made for Kíli. Even newborn dwarflings somehow knew that so the fact that Dwalin had dared to touch let alone _eat_ said muffins…

Clearly he deserved what was coming to him.

“Fee,” Kíli croaked, rubbing at his nose when it began to itch with an oncoming sneeze, “S’ok Fee, you can always make me some more!” he tried to reassure his brother brightly, only to suddenly sneeze rather violently.

"Bless you!" the other three said automatically.

The blond had by this point disappeared back into the hayloft as he began hauling buckets and ropes and everything else he needed into place.

“We have no more raspberries Kee,” his annoyed voice floated down to them. “It’s the end of the season remember? I’d saved them to make the scones. They were really nice raspberries too.”

After several more minutes of pulling and pushing and the odd grunt of effort or curse of annoyance Fíli’s plan was finally in place.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Gimli grumbled as they watched the blond clamber down the ladder. “This could very well be our last memory of Fíli. He may not survive the wrath of those three.”

After a coughing fit that had come when Kíli gasped at Gimli’s comment subsided he frowned at the redhead. “Fee will be fine,” he assured his friends, “he’s the best planner and knows how to get under all their skins.”

He turned when Fíli laughed, the blond having made his way to his brother’s side and snuggled into him with a sigh, enjoying the small contact he’d be allowed before Fíli put his plan into motion.

Fíli pressed a kiss to Kíli’s forehead before looking at the other two. “Alright, here’s what we’re going to do.”

 

* * *

  

In the end the plan was simple.

Fíli had Kíli curl up beneath the hayloft with his back to the door to look as though something had happened to him whilst Gimli stood outside waiting to signal Fíli when the adults arrived, and Ori prepared himself to run back to the house where they all knew the three targets were currently having a meeting, or in other words smoking their way through a large bag of Longbottom leaf. Once the two dwarflings were positioned outside Fíli grabbed the thin twine he’d attached to the ropes and buckets and set a trip wire that was low enough to be easily missed when the three older dwarves came charging into the barn.

After laying the trap Fíli propped open the little side door on the wall next to them that would allow him to take Kíli and slip out the back way whilst his uncle and mentors were otherwise occupied.

He settled on his knees beside his brother’s prone body and gave the brunet a cheeky grin followed by a quick kiss to the head.

“Ok Ori!”

 

* * *

 

“Help! Mr Thorin help!”

Ori waited outside his friend’s house and stifled a chuckle when he heard the muffled shouts and curses of their esteemed leader before the front door flew open.

“By Mahal’s hammer Ori whatever is the matter?!”

“It’s Kíli sir!” The young dwarf gasped, putting on the best terrified face that he could as the other two dwarves joined their friend. “H-he was outside playing a-and then he just collapsed!”

“I TOLD that boy to stay indoors! Where is he?!”

Ori moved out of the way and pointed to the barn nearby, quickly following on their heels with a grin as Gimli started waving to the dwarves frantically with a scared look on his face.

“Please help Thorin! Please! He’s not moving!”

Gimli moved so the three dwarves could hurry into the barn and both he and Ori stood in the doorway watching excitedly.

Fíli’s terrified face when the adults entered quickly turned to one of glee as their legs hit the twine sending buckets of honey and feathers raining down upon them. He helped Kíli to his feet and the pair began backing away towards their escape door.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!”

“YOU LIL BRAT! WAIT TILL I GET MY ‘ANDS ON YOU!”

“That’s what you get for insulting Kíli and stealing his muffins!” Fíli yelled back, grinning as his brother and friends giggled hysterically. “You said Kíli sounded like a rooster and you mister Dwalin have sticky fingers! Fairs fair!”

And with that the pair bolted out the door, Fíli pausing long enough for his brother to clamber onto his back and their friends to join them before they scarpered off, the roars of anger and threats of punishment filling the air behind them.

Eventually they made it to the stream at the back of the property, giggling madly and delivering high-fives all around.

“Well done my little monkeys,” Dís chuckled as she held up a plate of cookies from her spot on the blanket she'd set out for herself.

“You did well.”


End file.
